


shine - ash lynx x male!oc

by archonn



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Male Protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archonn/pseuds/archonn
Summary: korey is an average New York, high-school student with big pursuits of becoming one of the most remarkable hoopers for the sake of his family.though he’s never been the type to entail himself in more pressing and problematic issues, a clash with one of the most notorious gang leaders leaves him to consider otherwise when he discovers his hands would have to do a lot more than just protecting a leather ball this time around.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Original Character(s), Ash Lynx/Other(s), Ash Lynx/Reader
Kudos: 10





	shine - ash lynx x male!oc

**story will contain sexual themes, rape, and sexual assault, homosexuality, homophobia, vulgar language, violence, drug use/drug addiction, child abuse/pedophilia (not because i'm into that stuff, but because dino, marvin, and many others are disgusting, so i have to give the warning for the safety of my readers), depiction of child pornography (again, read tag before this one), mental illnesses, and more. ladies and gentlemen, you HAVE been warned**.

the ghetto box throbbed with hip-hop mixes from the guys that sat on the bleachers in the fenced basketball court. a young man stepped behind the faded three-pointer line and shot the brown ball into the chained hoop with ease, earning a clap to the hand from one of his teammates. he chuckled coyly at the gesture, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the bottom of his white tank before running to join the game again.

the city was doused in the common fragrance of musty weed and rancid waste. the cyclic sounds of siren whooped in the distance, startling a flock of crows on the electric poles. a group of thirty-year-old men leaned on the railing a random porch, hitting on some girl walking with her other friends. this was new york city, a place filled with illegal activities, vibrant pop culture, and battling fashion.

people had to own a hard, sturdy shell to survive in such a place and some might say that korey layden couldn't, that he wasn't made for this with his kind-hearted characteristics and looks. even the grandpas on the block reading those damned newspapers (porn mags) in front of the carwash said the same. every time the young man passed and greeted them with that soft smile, the elders would return the gesture before discussing amongst themselves, “he's one of 'em good kids, but that generosity could get 'im into some shit, that boy.”

he heard the rumors, the whispers in the distorted streets, but he didn't seem to mind it at all. maybe they were right, sure, nevertheless, but having a single mother who already had a thousand things on her hands is enough trouble.

as korey went for the ball, a man came up and fouled him, elbowing his directly in the nose. the boy clasped a hand over his face, hunching over with a groan. _this one's playing mad dirty_ , he thought, sniffing before spitting a bit of blood to the ground.

one of the teammates made a timeout signal, trotting over to him with a hand on his lower back, “aye, you aight?”

“yeah, i'm good,” korey said shaking his head before standing upright. “let's keep going. where'd the ball go?”

thrashing his head around nervously, he paused when he caught a blonde-headed kid leaning against the fence with his phone in hand, unaware of the ball rolling towards him. getting ready to call after him, korey hesitated when the blonde scooped the basketball into his arms without taking his eyes from the cellphone screen, almost as if he'd known the object was heading his way.

turning, the yellow-haired finally met his eyes. korey had seen him often lately wandering the alleyways and sidewalks but only memorized him by the back of his head and nothing else. seeing his face for the first time startled him. the jade green hooded with blonde lashes caused him to a standstill almost as though he'd been turned into stone by medusa herself.

korey hardly noticed the ball heading his way, until he subconsciously caught it into his chest. he also realized he hadn't been the only one staring as his other guys had been watching too.

“nice arm,” remarked the blonde and korey scratched the back of his man-bun sheepishly.

the boy who elbowed his nose let out an annoying whistle, fighting a grin that crawled disgustingly on his lips, “hey, lil mama, where are you going?”

korey threw the ball at the boy's head out of reflex, letting it bounce back into his hands, “the game's over here, hombre. or are you just going blind?”

the boy glared at him with a grimace and stepped forward menacingly and korey laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, “look, i'm sorry, but just have some respect, bro. don't go acting like those hoodlums on the streets, ight? that's all i'm saying.” the two shook it off before running back to the court. holding the ball to his hip, korey called after the blonde with a wide smile. “hey, thanks, man! we appreciate it!”

ash felt his mouth part slightly with a slight raise of his tired eyes as he watched the boy jog away onto the faded court.

“yo, korey, you need to be careful, man. you can't just go 'round talking to sketchy ass people without being the least bit pussyfoot,” one of his buddies scolded. “i live in chinatown and that guy is no good news. my brothers told me that he tricks people. he makes people think that he's an angel, like a vessel from god. but if you stare into his eyes long enough, you'll find them turning bright red like the devil and they will take your soul in instant, leaving you for dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, what are your thoughts about this chapter?
> 
> where will korey and ash meet next? 
> 
> what 'foreshadowing' have you picked up on?
> 
> drop your thoughts in the comments! see ya!


End file.
